emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7379/7380 (24th December 2015)
Plot Aaron is unnerved to find the warehouse raid has made the news, complete with a e-fit of himself. Zak gives Joanie some of the money he made from the whiskey. Arthur overhears Ashley asking Laurel to move into Brook Cottage and deduces they're back together. Tracy and Finn desperately try to get Eric to surface, noting that they only have one guest booked at the B&B tomorrow. Carly anxiously cleans the cottage as Vanessa and Adam leave to collect Johnny from the hospital. Bernice snaps at Lachlan, noting his lack of remorse that Eric has lost everything and calls him cruel. Steve tracks Zak and Joanie down at Wishing Well Cottage and thumps Zak as he demands his money back. Lisa arrives back home to witness the assault and throws Steve out, threatening to call the police. Outside, Steve is interested to learn that Lisa is Zak's wife, not Joanie, and demands double his money or he'll blow his affair. Tracy and Finn throw themselves a Christmas party at David's Shop. Zak explains to Cain about his assault and asks him to send Steve a warning. Gordon finds Chas heading into the Village Hall for the nativity play. He shows Chas the front page of the Hotten Courier and tells her he suspects Aaron is who the police are looking for. Adam and Vanessa arrive back at Tug Ghyll with Johnny. Gordon explains to Chas how he saw Aaron yesterday and he went off in anger. Cain smashes the working men's club up as he waits for Steve to return. Arthur surprises April by telling her Laurel is returning to live with him as the nativity play gets underway at the Village Hall. Cain threatens Steve with a baseball bat. Steve reveals that Zak has been having an affair with Joanie but Cain doesn't believe him. Belle offers to get Lisa a Christmas present from Zak when she discovers he has yet to buy anything. He hands her his wallet. Chas confronts Aaron over the warehouse job as Debbie ponders whether Ross could have been involved as well. The police arrive to question Aaron. Leyla feels guilty for messing up David's attempt to help Eric yesterday. Belle is confused as she finds a receipt for a dress in Zak's wallet and wonders why Zak has forgot he has bought something for Lisa. April spots Ashley and Laurel together at the nativity play and, upset, announces it to the entire crowd, stunning Marlon. Finn tries to cheer David up by getting him to pull a cracker. David falls off his chair in the process and breaks his ankle. Joanie tells Zak she loves him. Belle arrives home and is stunned to spy them kissing. Aaron denies any knowledge of the warehouse job. Gordon arrives and informs the police that Aaron was with him at the time of the robbery. Vanessa is grateful for Adam's help and support with Johnny. Carly is forced to look after the shop as David goes to A&E. Belle informs Lachlan that she saw Zak kissing Joanie. He tries to reassure her it was likely just a drunken kiss under the mistletoe and warns her not to ruin Christmas unless she is sure. Laurel apologises to Marlon for how the news about her and Ashley came out. Marlon gives them his blessing. Belle quizzes Zak on the receipt for the dress. He covers that he had to take it back to the shop and Belle realises it was for Joanie. A guilty Lachlan sneaks Val's ring back outside of Eric's door. Upstairs at Wishing Well, Belle throws Joanie's dress on the floor and turns the taps on, causing a flood. Leyla tries to get Eric to leave the barn conversion. As she attempts to break her way in, Nikhil stops her and in her rage she accidentally knocks Val's ring into the trash. Aaron refuses to thank Gordon for helping him out. Joanie thinks she caused the flood as Lisa and Zak fuss round her. Belle smugly suggests that Joanie will now have to move out but her plan backfires however as Lisa decides to bunk her and Kyle both in with Belle. Gordon tells Chas he wants to put things right with Aaron. She encourages him to keep trying. Laurel buys a video camera for the Thomas family to use to capture happy memories. Ashley is thankful. Eric angrily throws a bucket of water over carolers outside his door. Belle eyes Zak and Joanie. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) Guest cast *Steve - Sion Tudor Owen *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers *DS Hart - Kate Coogan Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard, downstairs rooms, stairs and upstairs room *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom *Main Street *Brook Cottage - Exterior *Pollard's Barn - Exterior and interior *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Interior *Church Lane *Emmerdale Village Institute - Exterior and interior *Unknown club *Hotten Road *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *This one-hour episode was broadcast at the programme's usual time of 7.00pm. *This episode marks the first credited appearance of Alfie Clarke as Arthur Thomas. Succeeding episodes seen his appearances go uncredited although he was credited again in Episode 7409 (27th January 2016). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes